


Draco's Choice

by Ceszpril



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceszpril/pseuds/Ceszpril
Summary: Draco convinces himself that he made the right choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't owned Harry Potter
> 
> Set years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory didn't die in this fic.

Draco took a one last look over her girlfriend for the past 2 years, Hermione Granger , crying form. He convinces himself that it was the right thing. He chooses his duty to his family over her, over _Hermione_.

He left her. At their aparment crying, no it wasn't their apartment anymore, now it was only her apartment.

 

3 weeks after Hermione sold her apartment.

* * *

 

  
3 months, Its been 3 months since he last saw her. She was crying at that time but now she was laughing at what Cedric is whispering to her. Jealousy came through him but he ignores it as soon at it came.

He didn't expect to see her at one of the Ministry balls this year. He taught she won't attend this party like the last year and the year before that. They didn't like attending one of this stupid balls when they were together, both of them think it was rather unimportant. How stupid he was in thinking that he won't see her here with Cedric Diggory nonetheless.

2 weeks before Blaise came up to him to say the he heard from the gossip that her ex-girlfriend Hermione Granger is seeing the Auror Cedric Diggory. He didn't belive it of course and he just laughed at him. He said to Blaise that it was impossible but on the inside he felt his stomach slightly clenched.

 _"And how can you be sure of that?"_ Blaise had asked him. He said he just knew.

 _"I wouldn't be sure of it. "_ Blaise countered _"She's beautiful and smart and successful and more importantly she's single."_ he grinned at him. He glared at his bestfriend. It was Blaise turn to laugh.

 _"Don't worry mate, ex-girlfriends are off limits to friends.."_ Blaise assured him. He knew Blaise had a thing for Hermione since their Seventh year in Hogwarts but he also trusted his bestfriend.

Blaise left afterwards and Draco's mind keeps wondering if the rumors were true.

 _That's impossible_ he said to himself

 _Oh and how wrong he was_. He was still looking at her gigling at what Cedric was saying. He eyed Cedric's hand as it travel from her arms to her back while whispering something to her. She didn't flinched nor she did 'nt try to stop him. He looked away from the pair.

 

 _God She's beautiful_ he told himself as he takes another glance at her. She was wearing a blood red colored gown that compliments her beautiful fair skin. Her hair was straighten tonight beautifully that he almost did'nt recognize her earlier. She was wearing less make up but her radiant smile made up for the lack of it but then again, she didn't really needed it. She was a natural beauty, _everyone knew that._

Her gown was cut low enough to show ample amount cleavage that he knew Cedric was enjoying viewing right now.  
God he miss the feel of her smooth skin and how he would cupped one of her delectable breast to his hand and licked the other one. He miss her moans when he did that.

 _Did Cedric also do that to her? Did she moaned when Cedric licked her breast and pinched her nipples?_ He asked himself.

 _Stop it Draco!_ He berated himself _Stop thinking of her, you're getting married in 6 months!_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts and focus his attention to his fiance, _Astoria Greengrass._

 _She was beautiful and she was a Pure Blood_ his father said and _that's all_. He tries listening to Astoria and Daphne's conversation but of course she never fails to disappoint him. They were talking about nonsense. Nonsense like the dress they were wearing tonight and how ugly the other girls were wearing, but of course they avoid talking about Hermione. Both sisters knew her past relationship with Draco and they both knew that Hermione was simply the most beautiful tonight.

He took another shot of firewhiskey and convinced himself that everything is what it should be. _A Malfoy marrying a Pureblood. His duty before her,_

* * *

 

  
He throws his glass of firewhiskey as he tries to look at the Daily Prophet again. He just arrived from Paris with Astoria this afternoon and he quickly locked himself in his study when they arrived in the Manor. He taught that the two weeks so-called honeymoon with Astoria was hell, but he was wrong. This article in the Daily Prophet showing a moving picture of a man kneeeling with a ring in his hands and a woman crying, nodding and agreeing , _was hell_.

He was shaking with anger and rage and his heart was beating wildly.

 

_**"Hermione Granger engaged to Cedric Diggory"** _

 

He burned every issue of Daily Prophet in the Manor that night and he drunk himself to sleep in his study. The last thought leaving him was

_Its for my family..my duty..my fucking duty_


	2. Is she happy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco convinces himself that he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't owned Harry Potter
> 
> Set years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory didn't die in this fic.

Months before their wedding, Draco went to Australia to avoid any sort of news about them.

 _"I need to look at one of our business there. I read some reports that needs my attention."_ he said to his Mother and Astoria.

  
His father didn't react, knowing full well his real reasons. How could he not know? He was the one who demanded him to end his relationship to Hermione and so he escape Britain and went to another continent. He thought he can escape.

 __________________________________________

 

Draco didn't expect the extent of the Golden Trio's popularity. It seems that even in Australia, their reputation as the heroes of the Wizarding World is widely recognized and so when Hermione and Cedric's wedding take place it was plastered in all the Wizarding newspapers around the world.

 ** _"Golden Trio's Hermione Granger wed Triwizard Champion Cedric Diggory_** "

  
His cup of coffee almost slips at his hand as he saw a moving picture of Hermione and Cedric at very front page of the newspaper. He scanned the newspaper and saw another picture of Hermione with Ron and Harry and then another with her bridesmaids, Ginny, Luna and Lavander.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her wedding gown accentuated all of her curves but was cut generously so that it shows only her shoulders and collarbones. Her hair was braided and was styled like a halo around her head making her look like an angel that came from heaven. She was smiling and she looked very happy. He miss that smile, her smile. He still remembers the feeling when she would smile at him randomly with no good reason. Even now looking at her picture in the wizarding newspaper it doesn't fail to make him feel the warmth that always envelops his whole body like the refreshing summer heat. For the first time since he broken up with her, tears came running down from his eyes. He didn't go to work that day. He just cried all day and at night , he drink himself to sleep.

 _I made the right choice_ …he keeps repeating inside his mind.

After that night, having no reason to avoid them anymore, he went back to Britain

_________________________________________

  
Three months later the Malfoys held a large party at their Manor to announce Astoria's pregnancy. She was three weeks pregnant. Draco was happy for the very first time since he married Astoria. He promise to love this child with all his heart, even if the mother wasn't Hermione.

  
He was furius at first when he found out that Astoria purposely invited Cedric and Hermione at the said event. He knew Astoria well. She wanted to rub to Hermione that she was carrying the Malfoy Heir and she wanted to see her hurt. He looked for her the moment he saw Cedric but it was apparent the she wasn't with him.

 _"Congratulations Lucius and Narcissa on the great news! "_ said Amos Diggory as he approached their table with Cedric following behind.

 _"Oh thank you! Amos I am indeed very happy!"_ said Narcissa. Lucius nodded in agreement.

Their parents talk for a while but Draco didn't engage in any of their conversation instead he was looking at Cedric examining him. He was rather taller than him and his body was well-built due to his Auror training. He has chiselled cheekbones and has a dark grey eyes. He was handsome. Draco still remembers when Cedric was still in Hogwarts. He remembers how girls admired his beautiful features. He was a prefect, captain of his quidditch team and he was one of the Triwizard champion. Even Fleur tried to use her Veela charms on him and asked him to the Yule Ball and now he was married to the Brightest Witch of their age, _Hermione Granger._ Draco felt resentment in his heart. Cedric has everything he ever asked for. 

 _"Where is your wife Cedric?"_ his mother asked and Draco's was pulled back from his thoughts. He was curius too as to why Hermione wasn't with him tonight. _Maybe she's avoiding him._

" _She is resting in our house Mrs Malfoy.."_ Cedric answered with a smile.

His smile was very charming that his mother ask him to please call her _Narcissa_. It didn't happened very often that his mother would let anyone call her by her first name. It only happens when either the person she was talking to is a very high ranking official or is very beautiful.

 _"Is she sick?"_ Narcissa asked and suddenly Draco felt worried about Hermione. _Hermione was rarely sick_.

 _"No, she just needed take some rest."_ Cedric answered politely

 _"He needed a complete bed rest for a month if you asked me!"_ Cedric's father butt in. His statement only make Draco's worries worst. _A complete bed rest? Is she really that sick_?

_"Father.."_

_"What? In her condition, she needs to take it slow son."_

_"You know Hermione well Father"_

Their converasation only poke at Narcissa's interest because she suddenly ask

_"Condition?"_

" _Ah! Yes, you see only close friends of the family has known for a while.."_   Amos started before looking back at Cedric. Cedric just sigh and Amos continue

 _"Hermione is actually pregnant.."_ Amos said with a delighted voice.

For a moment all of the people in their table was silent. Narcissa was the first one to break from the news.

 _"Oh Amos that's wonderfu! How far a long is she?"_ her mother asked. Lucius just groaned at the excitement of Narcissa's voice. For a moment Draco didn't know if leaving Narcissa clueless about his past relationship with Hermione is a good idea or a bad one.

 _"She's actually 2 months pregnant.."_ it was now Cedric who answered.

 _"This is wonderful news! You shouldn't keep it a secret!"_ Narcissa said.

 _"Well, we never intended it to keep it a secret Narcissa , Hermione doesn't like too much attention and she thinks it will be better if we will have a few privacy before she starts showing"_ Cedric reasoned out. Her mother nodded understandingly.

 _"Im afraid I have to leave the party early, I don't like leaving Hermione alone in our house."_ he said as he looked at his pocket watch. He kissed Narcissa's hand and bid his farewell to Lucius and then look at Draco and Astoria.

 _"Congratulations to the both of you. "_ and with that he walked away and he headed to the floo network.

Draco didn't realized that he was following Cedric. He didn't even realize when did he leave their table. He didn't even know what he was doing until he touched one of Cedric's shoulders. He turned around and face him.

_"Can I help you Malfoy?"_

Draco didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. _Congratulations?_ No it didn't seem genuine and Cedric would know it. He searched the right word to say and before Cedric could ask him again, he asked

_"Is she happy?"_

Cedric nodded understandingly before he answered

 _"Very.."_  


	3. Evangeline Minerva Granger-Diggory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco convinces himself that he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't owned Harry Potter
> 
> Set years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory didn't die in this fic.

  
_Evangeline Minerva Granger-Diggory_ was born a month after Albus Severus Potter was born, Harry and Ginny's second child and just like every children of the Golden Trio, she was instantly put into fame. Together with Ron and Lavander's daughter , Rose Weasley , the tree infants was named as the next generation Golden Trio.

 _How absurd!, Im carrying the next Malfoy Heir!_ Astoria thought as she sips her cup of tea. She doesn't understands what this fuss is all about. For all she knows they are just a bunch of halfblood babies. They are nothing compared to her Scorpius

 _Scorpius Malfoy_  She didn't like that name at first but Narcissa had insisted  in following the Black Family tradition in naming all of the children after constellations. She had tried  asking Draco if he can talk to his mother about it but just like all of their past conversations it just turns into one of their heated arguments. It even comes to a point that Lucius had to intervened and so being left with no choice and not wanting to take their bad side, she grudgingly agreed.

 _"You're gonna be my savior"_ Astoria murmurs as she caressed her swollen belly. In a few months now, she will give birth to the next _Malfoy Heir_ and after that no one will ever underestimate her anymore.

 

* * *

 

  
Draco didn't know where he was going when he walked out from Astoria. _How come everytime we were together all we do is argue?_

He had hoped at the beginning that atleast they will have a civil relationship after they got married. He didn't expected it to be loving but at the very least he wish to be friends with her but two weeks after their wedding she showed her true colors. Even his mother who like her at first didn't even want to be in the same room with her anymore.

Hours before they left the Malfoy Manor, Astoria had insisted that he comes with her to St Mungos in one of her last check ups before her due date, accusing him of not wanting or having no interest in their child. His mother had offered to accompany her but being a spoiled brat that she was, she cried and demanded Draco to go with her. He didn't know at first why she is so determined in going with him, she didn't even said yes to him when he offered months before. When they arrived at St Mungo's he finally know the answer.

Reporters are swarming everywhere and when they set foot in St Mungos they were instantly mobbed by them. Cameras flashed everywhere and just like a trained Pure Blood wife, Astoria took his hands and smile at the cameras. Creating an image of a perfect couple in the eyes of the whole Wizarding World. _Little did they know_.

 _"Ms Astoria have you already have a name for your son?_ "

_"What did Lucius Malfoy say to your pregnancy?"_

_"How are you feeling of being pregnant with the Malfoy Heir_?"

_"What are your future expectations for your son?"_

 

Draco had dragged her in an isolated corner of St Mungos.

 _"What the hell were you thinking Astoria?"_ he accused.

 _"I dont know what you're talking about Draco"_ answered Astoria indifferently.

 _"Is this why you insisted in bringing me here with you?..you little conniving…"_ Draco hissed

 _"Conniving what?! You better watch your mouth Draco! I'm the one carrying your son!"_ Astoria shouted.

_"Yeah! That's all you'll ever be!, you think your so special because your carrying my son? Guess what any Pure Blood Girl can do that! So don't think that you're so important!"_

_"How dare you!.."_ Draco catched her hand before she slaps him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that she was pregnant and he tried his best to cool himself down.

" _You know what? Since your little charade is done I don't think I have anymore reason to be here with you anymore"_ he said as he released her hand. Too bad he was really looking forward to this appointment.

He was pulled out from his thoughts by a sound of a crying baby. He found himself looking at one of the rooms of St Mungos where they keep the new born babies. A baby caught his attention as it starts crying. The baby opens its honey colored eyes and instantly Draco was mesmerized by how beautiful it was. It looked so sweet and innocent and suddenly Draco remembers her. _Hermione_.

Looking down he saw the baby's name and was shocked to read..

_**"Evangeline Minerva Granger-Diggory"** _

His heart swell with pride as he looked back at the baby, she has Hermione's eyes. A single tear drop from his eyes and he wipe it as soon as he felt it.

He misses her, the way she would looked at him with so much love and warmth. For the past few months there were some instances where Draco would see Hermione at the Ministry. They didn't talk to each other, she didn't even try to look his way and when she had no other choice she would make a small chat with him along with the others and then politely excuse herself. That was all that was , small talks, she didn't even look at him. Sometimes Draco would shout inside him,   _Look at me Hermione!_

Now as his grey eyes stared back at the honey-colored ones, he felt like he was looking directly at Hermione and he cherished every moment of it.

Draco quickly leave when he heard the familiar voice of Cedric coming his way. As he looked back at from afar he saw Hermione's parents with Cedric. Her mother was crying as she look at her granddaughter. He felt a sudden sadness as he realized that he didn't even had the chance to meet Hermione's parents in person.

 

That night he asked Mipsy to visit Hermione at St Mungos and the elf was too eager to oblige. Hermione and Mipsy had become very close the moment Hermione and Draco started dating and he knows that she wouldn't chase her away. After almost an hour Mipsy came back.

" _Oh Master Draco, little Miss is beautiful!"_ the elf said excitedly _"little Miss looks like Miss Hermione!"_ she continued.

_"How is she? I mean Hermione?"_

_"Miss Hermione is looks a little tired but she's started sleeping when I left!..and she said I can visit little Miss if Mipsy wants!"_ the elf said with a tears in her eyes. Draco nodded and smiled at Mipsy before dismissing her.

That night Draco dreamed about Hermione and her baby. Both of them nestled in his arms. _A picture of a happy family that he would never have._


	4. Evangeline and Scorpius Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco convinces himself that he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't owned Harry Potter
> 
> Set years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory didn't die in this fic.

Draco didn't see the child again. If you ask Draco, its better that way. He didn't want to get attached to the kid, especially when she's not even his. He tried his best to be a good father to Scorpius, trying to make up for the absence of his mother. Months after Scorpius was born, Astoria went back to her old life, like a single unmarried witch that never gave birth. She went from parties and went overseas for shopping never even bothering to breastfeed her own son.

Its funny how Draco thought she would be a good mother to Scorpius, with the way she would flaunt her swollen belly in public and proudly claims that she was happy to give birth to the Malfoy Heir. He should have known, she's only in it for the fame. It angered him how Astoria would boast Scorpius to other people like some kind of throphy but behind closed doors she didn't even bother to ask if he's been fed yet. Draco was just thankful that Narcissa doted on her grandson and was more than willing to play the role of being a mother.

One night when they were having dinner, Narcissa was talking about how Scorpius check up in St Mungos went when she suddenly mentioned seeing Hermione and her baby. She was barely a year old but Narcissa was sure that the child would be beautiful when she grows up. She said the child looks like a woodland nymph, with her luscious curls and beautiful brown eyes. She even added that she would think that the child was an offspring of a veela if she didn't knew who the mother and the father was. Draco suddenly had an unexpected wish to see the child and he was left curious about her.

Three years have passed and he didn't had a chance to see the child again. It seems like the child like her mother doesn't like the attention the Wizarding World have been giving. Witches and Wizards still talked though and they always mentioned the child whenever they run into Cedric and Hermione.

One day Draco accompanied his father to Ottery St Catchpole. He didn't know where they were going until he was face to face with Amos Diggory holding a three year old child in his arms, while the other holding the door for them.  
It was her, _Evangeline Minerva Granger-Diggory._  
The child was indeed beautiful. She has heart shaped face and her lips was shaped like a cupid's bow. Her eyes is still the same, like the first time he saw her in St Mungos. Starring back at him the child asked him directly

_"Who are you?"_

Draco didn't answer choosing to ignore the child's question. Instead he looked at Amos who smiled at them.

 _"Lucius, Draco welcome! Please come in"_ Amos ushered them as he placed the child down. The house was rather plain to Lucius and Draco's liking , but it has some good furnitures and a homey feeling into it. Amos guided them with the child in hand to the living room where a rather large Muggle television was playing. Suddenly the child squealed and run into the front of the television when she heard a rather appealing song. Draco acknowledeges it as cartoons. Being with Hermione for two years, Draco had grown fond of Muggle television and their movies. Sometimes they would rather stay at Hermione's flat and watch television on weekends.

 _"Is this your granddaughter already Amos?"_ Lucius inquired looking at the child who were so absorbed at the television.

 _"Why yes Lucius"_ Amos inquired while looking fondly at his granddaughter.

_"How old is she?"_

_"She's turning four"_

_"She's rather tall for her age"_ Lucius noted.

He must have inherited it from her father Draco thought. He continue to watch the child as she moves her hips to immitate tha cartoons she's watching. He chukles as the girl tries to sing along. She was out of tune but was adorable anyway.

 Their whole afternoon went fast. Draco didn't remembered what his father and Amos was talking about but he remembered every stories Evangeline had told him and how Evangeline had asked him random questions. She was very inquisitive like his Scorpius. She is also friendly and a very lively girl. He thought it would be good if Evangeline and Scorpius become playmates, she would bring Scorpius out of his little world. Growing up Scorpius was rather shy,  being an only child and having only Narcissa and the other elves to play with.

But he never dared to hope for it.

 

* * *

 

The four year old Scorpius was running from his his elf Pip when he suddenly lost his footing and stumble forward. The sudden impact of his fall hurted his chin, his stomach and his knees.

_"Ouch!"_

He tried to standing up but he found it difficult to do so.

 _"Mummy Cissy!"_ he sobbed still laying flat on his stomach.

 _"Mummy Cissy!"_ he called again. This time tears was pooling from his grey eyes. When his grandmother didn't come he started crying. He knows he shouldn't be crying because his grandfather Lucius told him that Malfoy men don't cry but his knees really hurt. He cried for a while before he heard a voice.

 _"Here let me help you"_ a voice offered

He looked up to see a girl standing in front of him with her hand extended. His tears stop as soon as the girl smiles at him.

 _"Take my hand..I'll help you.."_ the little girl urge. Scorpius took the offered help and finally with the help of the girl he was able to.

 _"Thank you"_ he said to the little girl

 _"Your welcome! I'm Evangeline"_ she said as she introduced herself

_"Im Scorpius.."_

Now that Scorpius is standing , he now have a better view of the girl who had help him. Evangeline.The little girl was wearing a royal blue dress that has a white ribbon that surrounds her middle. Her long dark hair was braided and was tied with a white ribbon that matches the ribbon on her dress. He decided he rather like the girl because she's wearing his favorite color.

 _"What is that?"_ Scorpius inquired as he eyed a book that was tuck at the other arm of Evangeline.

" _Oh this? This is my favorite book!"_ Evangeline said as she show it to Scorpius.

 _"Why it is not moving?"_ Scorpius asked. He had never seen a book that has no moving pictures before. All of the books bought by his father was all moving but this one is not.

 _"Oh this is a Muggle book!"_ Evangeline answered. She was used to that question. When Albus and Rose first saw her book they asked the same question.

Scorpius gasped in shock. He had never seen a Muggle book before, actually he had never seen a Muggle before. When he asked his father what are Muggles, he told him that they were people that doesn't have any magic and didn't know magic.

 _"Do you want to read it with me?"_ Evangeline offered.

 _"Don't worry its the same as any other book only it doesn't move.."_ she explained when she saw hesitation on Scorpius eyes.

 _"What is it about?"_ Scorpius asked

_"Oh, its called Beauty and the Beast"_

Realizing that there were no harm in reading a Muggle book and he owed Evangeline because she had helped him earlier, he agreed to it.

 _"Okay"_ Scorpius said as he smiled at Evangeline. They found a nerby bench in the garden near the fountain and they both read it together.

 

* * *

 

Hermione Granger had been looking for her daughter for the past hour now. She's starting to get worried but didn't want to inform her husband yet. They have been invited to the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's Birthday party and they both decided to bring Evangeline with them.

She didn't want to bring her at first but she begged both her parents that she wants to come with them. Hermione already feeling guilty for the past days that she hadn't spend with Evangeline due to her busy schedule as the newly appointed Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement reluctantly agreed.

She was now at the garden of House Shacklebolt when she heard her daughter's familiar voice.

 _"and they live happily ever after…"_ she heard Evangeline.

She smiled at herself , thinking how proud she was with her daughter. Evangeline inherited her love for books and reading. Even as a four year old, she already had too many books for her age but Hermione definitely didn't mind. She wished as she caressed her swollen belly that her next child would be just like Evangeline.

 _"So is the fairy a witch?"_ she heard another voice.

She found her daughter sitting with a blond little boy with the same age as her. They were chatting animatedly with their backs on her. She made her way to her daughter and her companion.

 _"Evangeline…"_ she called. Both heads turned around and her daughter immediately spotted her

_"Mummy!"_

_"Where have you been honey? I've been looking for you?"_ she asked as she sat beside her daughter.

_"Im reading Mummy!"_

She smiled at her daughter _"and who is this young man sitting with you hmn?"_

 _"Oh this is Scorpius mummy, he's my new friend!"_ her daughter declared.

If Hermione was shocked she didn't let it show.  _Scorpius Malfoy_ , Draco's son she thought. She looked at the little boy again and noticed how he looked so much like his father. He had Draco's grey eyes, white blond hair and pale pointed face.

  
She was silent for a moment

 _"Hello Scopius, Im Hermione, Hermione Granger-Diggory"_ she said as she offered her hand to the little boy with a smile.

Hermione being the kind and unbiased witch that she was decided to treat the child like any other kid that she met.

Scorpius looked at Hermione's hand before taking to shake it and introduce himself

 _"My name is Scorpius Malfoy, nice meeting you.."_ Scorpius did his best to introduced himself to Evangeline's mother though he didn't mentioned his second name Hyperion because it was hard to pronounced. Hermione smiled again and Scorpius thought that she was pretty like Evangeline.

  
_"Oh Merlin what happen to your knee Scorpius?"_   Hermione asked as she noticed the little cut in Scorpius left knee

_"She fell mummy! I told him that you can fix it but he said it doesn't hurt!"_

" _Are you okay Scorpius? Does it hurt?"_ she asked the boy to double check.

Scorpius didn't know why she was so worried with him. She reminded him of his mummy cissy and his father whenever he was sick. He wish his mother would get worried too like Evangeline's mum.

 _"It's nothing.."_ he shrugged as he swing his left knee forward but winced, his knee still ached but he chooses to ignore it.

Hermione being observant and choosing to ignore Scorpius took her wand and cast a simple healing charm on Scorpius left knee.

Scorpius looked at her in awe. He looked back at his left knee and found no cut or bruise in it. He tried to swing it again forward but its not hurting anymore.

 _"Wow!"_ he exclaimed. Evangeline grinned at him before proudly saying

"That's my mummy!"

Hermione only laughed at the two children but they soon followed her in laughter. Scorpius being grateful to his new friend and her mum called Pip and offered them his candies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Dramione shipper but secretly shipping Cedmione and Harmione. Peace!


End file.
